Todo Vale
by Lenne Ishtar
Summary: y si todo hubiera sido una equivocacion? un error? yaoi tercer capitulo actualizado! x fiin!
1. Default Chapter

**Aquí esta el ansiado fic por parte de una amiga, jeje. Intentare que sea yaoi pero no sean muy duros conmigo, que este es mi primer fic yaoi U.u me esforzare al maximo. Bueno pues eso. Espero que les agrade. **

**TODO VALE **

**CAPITULO 1 LAS PRESENTACIONES**

**-Ay, no me apetece chicas déjenme. Prefiero quedarme en casa.**

**- Ay vamos ryou!! **

**- ¡ Sera genial! Un poco de diversión!**

**- Ademas, quizas podrias encontrar a alguien interesante, ya saben a lo k me refiero..**

**- Uh si….. pero nooo!! No kiero! Sera horrible! **

**Ay ry, que poca confianza tienes en ti.**

**Un chico timido y retraido era Ryou Ayashi. El no tenia mucha confianza en si, y solia infravalorarse. No se encontraba atractivo, se veia mediocre y no era asi de ninguna forma. Sus amigas le apreciaban muchisimo, al contrario ed como el se veia era un chico sensible, amable, respetuoso y una de las cosas que mas valoraban sus amigas, que era muy leal hacia sus amigos, no era muy valiente pero cuando habia que dar la cara o defender a una amiga ahí estaba el, siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Y aunque les habia confesado hacia tiempo a sus amigas que era homosexual, y sus amigas le apoyaron y comprendieron desde el primer momento, se sentia solo. No por las amigas sino porque tenia 16 años y todavía no habia encontrado al chico perfecto para el y eso le agobiaba porque le angustiaba pensar que si encontraba al chico para el si resultaba que era hetero, no sabria que hacer. Por eso sus amigas le insistian tanto para ir a ….**

**- ¡ La diiiiiiissscoooo!! Yuuujuu!!**

**- Vamos te vamos a poner bellisimo, bueno, mas de lo habitual. **

**Ryou se sonrojo, no se veia tan guapo como decian sus amigas. Tenia el pelo largo y blanco como la nieve, siempre suelto. Era alto y esbelto, tenia una apariencia "angelical" como solian decir sus amigas. **

**- Bueno chicas que les parece este conjunto? Yo creo que iria muy atractivo.**

**- Elegante pero juvenil, al puro estilo ryou.**

**- Entonces pidamosle la opinión al sujeto, ¿Qué te parese, amor?**

**Esa que le dijo "amor" no era su novia ni nada de eso, pero era su mejor amiga. Le solia decir esas cosas tan cariñosas y era su mayor complice, fue a la primera que le dijo que le gustaban los hombres. Se llamaba Suki, y era tb una chica bastante linda. **

**- Esta bastante bien chicas, el problema es que no ire. **

**- Eso que dices tu, vamos!**

**Entre risas y toqueteos, ryou se vio asaltado por un monton de chicas que estaban tocandole por todas partes.**

**- Hey! No es justo! De acuerdo, de acuerdo!! Me la pondre y..**

**- Vendras con nosotras ok?**

**- Ay… no tengo un buen presentimiento….**

**Cuando todas salieron de la habitación, se empezo a desvestir. No iba al gimnasio ni practicaba ningún deporte pero si que era un chico energico, salia a hacer footing de ves en cuando, y asi se le notaban unos cuadritos en el abdomen. **

**En otra parte de la ciudad…………..**

**- Esta noche triunfo malik!...... Bueno, triunfamos- rectifico al ver la cara de su amigo por detrás suya.**

**Ese era Bakura Yagami. Un chico de 17 años que rebosaba de confianza en si mismo. Despertaba pasiones tanto en chicas como en chicos. Adorado y amado por las chicas y envidiado y respetado por los chicos, eso le daba una fama de ligon de oro y todas querian conocerle al menos, porque muy pocas conseguian algo de él. **

**Alto y atletico, tenia el pelo blanco, largo y solia llevarlo de punta. Practicaba varios deportes como atletismo, baloncesto y futbol, e iba todos los dias al gimnasio para mantenerse en forma, asi era normal que tuviese un cuerpo bastante musculoso. **

**Era bastante independiente puesto que sus padres siempre estaban de viajes de negocios, el disfrutaba enteramente de la enorme mansión que su familia poseia en uno de los lujosos barrios de Tokio. **

**Su mejor amigo era Malik Isharu. De la misma edad que el, era rubio y de piel morena, tb solia ligar mucho. Sabia todo el potencial que su amigo tenia, y siempre le convencia para sacar partido de eso. Porque si algo que a veces era molesto en malik es que era muy ambicioso, y la mayoria de las veces solo pensaba en los beneficios que podria sacar. Pero aun asi, era buen amigo y aunque metiera en varios lios a Baku, tb lo sacaba de ellos. El tb vivia bastante bien, y sus padres estaban en la misma condicion que los de bakura, vivia en un espacioso piso en el centro de la ciudad con un tutor asignado por sus padres, aunque no le hcia ningun caso, era muy desobediente y hacia lo que le daba la gana. **

**- Bueno, creo que podriamos sacar algunos beneficios sin duda.**

**- ay no malik, solo piensas en eso. ¿Cómo cuanto?**

**- jej, depende pero si esta llena la discoteca y ya sabes k el publico femenino se pierde por ti, y por mi, pues si vamos 75 25….. a 60 $ la cita pues…. Calculo que sacarias unos 420, y mi parte si es un..**

**- 25 eh? K el k keda citado soy yo, k no se t olvide**

**- siiiii, pues a 25 para mi, hum, 105 para mi y 315 para ti, ok?**

**- vaya, seria una buena tajada, pensandolo bien si que podria hacerlo, le eche el ojo a una moto alusinante, si quieres que la compremos entre los dos**

**- claro! Pero tus padres lo aprueban? **

**- No, pero me da igual, si total solo los veo 1 semana al año, asi que **

**- ok! Iremos mañana mismo. Ahora toca arreglarse. Ponte guapo, ehy?**

**- Olvidas mi querido amigo, que yo SIEMPRE estoy atractivo. **

**- De acuerdo, vendre a buscarte dentro de 30 hora. Procura estar deslumbrante, necesitamos esa moto, lo sabes. No soporto ir a pie a todos lados.**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Que tal? De momento en este ya ven que solo les presente a los personajes aunque iran apareciendo mas sin duda. Supongo que ya sabran la o las parejas que habra pero les aseguro que en este fic puede pasar de todo, ai que yo no adelantare nada. Dejen los reviews que quieran, anonimos o no, me da lo mismo, asi se cuanta gente lee mi fic. Espero actualizar pronto y que les guste la trama, yo creo que sera interesante, intente ser original, y de momento no es igual a otra que haya leido. Dewa matta! n.n **

**Lenne Ishtar**


	2. La discoteca

**TODO VALE**

**CAPITULO 2 LA DISCOTECA**

**Me alegro mucho de que haya tenido tan buena acogida este fic!! Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews y gracias adelantadas a los k dejaran próximamente (como se dira gracias en japones?? Nose U.u) Nada mas, al final contesto las dudas que me planteasteis los k leisteis el anterior capi.**

**-Uh…. Ya….. estoy…..**

**-Wow! Estas guapisimo ryou-kun!!**

**-Nose yo….no voy demasiado…**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**-Sexys!! Asi somos tio!! Los putos amos de la pista jajaj!!!! Asi nos llamaran!**

**-Estas como una cabra malik, pero debo admitir que esta ropa es genial!**

**-ya te dije que tenia buen gusto.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**-Vas fenomenal ry!! Y punto!**

**La verdad es que a ryou no le incomodaba demasiado vestir asi, pero se notaba él mismo extraño. Siempre iba con ropa comoda y casual, pero esta vez sus amigas le habian dado una ropa bastante distinta a la suya: pantalones y chaqueta blancos, y una camisa azul claro, eso si, no habian cambiado sus colores, blanco y azul, sus favoritos. Reflejaban a la perfeccion su carácter, tranquilo y armonioso.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**En cambio, bakura y malik iban muy distintos. Bakura llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, camisa negra desabrochada los primeros botones, y zapatos negros. Malik vestia un traje negro tb y camisa blanca. Estaba claro que su color preferido, de los dos, era el negro. Los dos llevaban el pelo peinado de punta.**

**Estos dos grupos tan distintos, sin embargo se dirigian al mismo lugar(aunque no era de extrañar, puesto que iban a la discoteca mas famosa de toda la ciudad del momento) y la casualidad (o el destino???) hizo que se encontraran. **

**Fin del capitulo…..**

**Ya se q estuvo corto!!!! Pero es que asi mantengo la intriga de aver cuando demonios se encuentran ya (que es lo k pensaran muchos….) que es lo que etaran deseando todos (incluso yo tb n.n, para ver que reaccion tendran).**

**Escribire el siguiente lo antes posible, lo prometo! Bueno ahora toca contestar los reviews:**

**Diosa atena: siento muuuuucho lo de tu fic sielo. En cuanto a mi fic, espero no decepcionarte de veras.**

**Haruna Iwasaki: me alegro de k t guste. No se a k t refieres con lo de k t reñistes mucho con la modestia de malik, explicamelo jejej.**

**Megumi D sxs: Gracias, kise acerlo asi como dices, llamativo e interesante. **

**Kida Luna-Rex: si, lav verdad es k las amigas de ryou son… un poko mamositas pero el las aprecia(aunk a veces lo ponen de los nervios). Y siiii, si fuera posible yo tb les compraria una cita a los dos!! Cuidense!**

**Mai tachikawa: m encanta k t encante mi fic!! La pregunta no t la puedo contestar pero ten presente que el titulo del fic no es casualidad, vale x y para todoo.**

**Nomas, besos. Este capi fue una porqueria, xk solo les dije como iban pero nada mas. Bueno, el proximo sera muxo mejor en compensación con este. Dejen reviews!! Besos y dewa mattaaa!!**

**Lenne Ishtar**


	3. Capítulo 3

TODO VALE

CAPITULO TERCERO

-Aquí tiene. Gracias.

Ryou se bajo del taxi que les había llevado a la discoteca junto con sus amigas. Estaba muy nervioso. La verdad era que, en cierta parte quería entrar, pero por otra no, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, no estaba acostumbrado a esos sitios que le cohibían tanto.

-eh ryou vamos!

Suki le agarro del brazo y le tiro hacia ellas.

- wow! Vaya cola! Tendremos que esperar horas!

-No, en cuanto esto se ponga en movimiento entraremos enseguida. No tendremos que aguardar mucho.

- Ay! Que emoción! Estoy deseando entrar y tu?

- Claro! Pienso bailar hasta que mis pies no puedan mas!

- jeje, eso espero nabiki, y tu kun? Bailaras con nosotras no?

- No sé bailar muy bien chicas, no creo que vaya a …..

- Tú bailarás con nosotras Ryou! No te preocupes si no sabes, nosotras te enseñaremos –exclamaron todas.

Ryou se ruborizó ligeramente, realmente no sabía dónde se había metido…

Entre tanto, habia ya dos personas que esperaban desde hace rato en la cola.

- ves como era mejor venir pronto? Entraremos de los primeros y podremos ponernos en el mejor sitio!

- que siiii, lo que tuuu digas …..qué pesado…

- que has dicho bakura? ¬ ¬

- eeh….. nada …. o/o

Pasados unos 10 minutos abrieron las puertas y fueron pasando todos poco a poco. Como no costaba muy cara, siempre estaba llena de gente, sobre todo últimamente. El rumor de que ese fin de semana iba a ir bakura corrió como la pólvora entre las chicas de los institutos, y claro, también llego a oídos de las propias amigas de ryou.

- sabéis quien ha venido hoy?

- bakura yagami? En serio?

-Si! Que suerte hemos tenido!

- Yo quiero una cita con él! Si nos lo encontráramos sería maravilloso!

-pero que dice la gente?- pregunto ryou al ver que la mayoría de las chicas de su alrededor murmuraban un nombre- quien ha venido?

- no! No es posible! Pero queee suerte tan extraordinaria hemos tenido! Esta aquí ni mas ni menos que bakura yagami! El chico mas sexy y popular de la ciudad!- exclamo una de sus amigas.

- he oído hablar de el, pero me sorprende que un chico de su categoría venga por aquí.

- aquí hay muchas presas fáciles para el- dijo suki.

-cuando dices presas t refieres a ..

-chicas, si. He oído decir que un amigo suyo le cita con las chicas por dinero, y al parecer ganan bastante. En cierto modo me da pena pero por otra parte, esos dos son unos completos caraduras, aprovecharse así de las chicas es muy cruel. Seguro que si es tan guapo como dicen hay muchas chicas que se enamoraran de el, y que el después de timarlas las olvida por completo, y eso es algo que duele mucho a una chica.

- hum.. de todas formas es un rumor suki, no sabemos si es cierto o no. Yo quiero verlo de todas formas.

- muy bien allá tu Emma. Pero solo mirarlo eh? No cometas el error de enamorarte de un chico como ese. Entendido? Y no le pagues ni un centavo a ese estafador!

- siii, no soy tan estúpida, pero quiero saber si es tan guapísimo como dicen. ( Además no tengo suficiente dinero para concertar una cita con él…T.T)

Ryou se quedo pensando. Un chico que se aprovecha de las chicas solo por dinero. Realmente era cruel. Esperaba no conocerlo nunca.

- oye ryou me acompañas? – dijo su amiga Emma.- vamos, es que me da miedo ir por este sitio tan grande sola…. Porfaaa

Ryou no podia decirle que no, no era capaz de negarle algo a cualquiera de ellas.

- De acuerdo… si no hay otro remedio…

Emma agarro a ryou del brazo y dieron mil y una vueltas por toda la discoteca: para arriba, ahora para abajo, otra vez para arriba….

-Ay dios, no puede ser ÉL! LO he visto Ryou, era ÉL!- dijo Emma de pronto, pegando un brinco.- Ahí, ahí! Mírale, está ahí, junto a esas chicas ! Es guapísimo….

Ryou no alcanzó a verlo porque de repente empezó a llegar gente al sitio donde Emma había visto a Bakura.

- Ah, ya se desapareció!

- Bueno, da igual, déjalo Emma, volvamos con las otras por favor, o vayámonos de esta discoteca infernal.

- Pero si lo estamos pasando genial! Ahora te enseñaremos a bailar Ryou y ya verás como te diviertes.

Y se alejaron del lugar donde habían visto al ídolo de masas de chicas enloquecidas.

Fin del capitulo

N.A: Bueno, me tardé bastante en actualizar (lo admito) lo siento lo siento lo siento, pero me animé a actualizar al ver un nuevo review (wii! ).Espero actualizar pronto, me esforzaré por escribir rápido y mucha cantidad y calidad, y que los que leían este fic no se hayan olvidado de él y sigan leyendo y dejando reviews, que es lo que nos anima a continuar a las escritoras (sobre todo a las mediocres como yo U.U )

Gracias por leerme y pasenla bien.

Lenne Ishtar


End file.
